


The Fun in That

by Seek_The_Mist



Series: Requests from the void [1]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Bantering, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, Slice of Life, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seek_The_Mist/pseuds/Seek_The_Mist
Summary: “I learned that I look neglected.”“You what, now?”In which Laurent still very much likes his games, even more so if they involve putting Damen up to speed with Court gossips in a questionable way.





	The Fun in That

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it was about time I moved stuff from my Tumblr over here, where the tag search and the archiving is much better! This version has been slightly expanded to include even more Lamen interaction!  
> This work is really 90% bantering, and the whole series will be of stuff that was prompted to me, short and hopefully sweet to read!
> 
> [From this prompt list](https://seekthemist.tumblr.com/post/184687397419/smut-prompts): **"Shut up” - “Why don’t you come over here and make me.”**

  
  
  
  
“So, this morning,” Laurent said, casually warming up his wrist to follow the balancing of the training sword, “I was around the gates, helping with the unload of the fresh supplies coming from the countryside.”

At the others side of the sparring room, Damen was still divesting from the heavy official garment to join Laurent. He looked at him, doing nothing to conceal his skepticism — even more so considering that they were alone in the rooms, enjoying the perks of their status.

“You’re the King,” Damen sighed, taking the bait. “No one would let you do the unloading.”

“But I was dressed as commoner, even had my hair in a little ascot cap.” Laurent replied, deviously, turning on half a step.

“As one does.”

“Exactly.”

Damen was trying very hard to look stern, maybe try out concern even, but his face pulled around a smile. “So you spent your morning doing bulk works among commoners…and?”

“Well, everyone knew you were meeting you Generals, today.” Laurent had the typical expression that forecasted an even bigger provocation to come. “I learned that I look _neglected_.”

“You what, now?” Damen snorted, walking towards his husband.

Laurent skipped off, keeping his distance.

“So many meals alone,” Laurent shook his head, continuing with the narration. “I was even seen retiring alone, before you, two nights in a row.”

“Are you not to be trusted to find your own quarters?”

Laurent dramatic recollection cracked with a little laughter, but he went on. “My subjects are endearingly preoccupied that you might be _disinterested_ in me.”

Damen felt his eyebrow rising, pointedly. He was not going to stroke Laurent’s monumental ego with the obvious fact that no man was ever going to be more interesting and alluring than him. “I seem to remember you provoking a fit of giggles in some young servants by explicitly asking them for two pillows more to tolerate the council meeting.”

“That might have also been because Delaroime was being a pain, what do you know,” Laurent waved, before jumping his sword from right to left grip. “And that was _two weeks ago_.”

Damen tried a couple of steps forward again, but Laurent made sure to circle out of his reach. “You’re gonna be donning the look of the poor ignored husband for a week or so and see the court shattering for the fun of it?”

“I don’t even have to.” The fact itself seemed to delight Laurent. “Apparently it’s good news that your General are visiting. Everyone is very understanding of my _wild_ tastes, there is hope for me to get a lover in my good graces.”

“A lover? Among _my_ Generals? For you _wild_ tastes?”

Laurent merely shrugged, smiling like a fox at Damen’s disbelief. This was the inherent hazard that came with handling him, with being so close to him that every game will always involve Damen in some degree, and Laurent will always know how to lure him in spite of any resistance.

The fact that he would not have it any other way did not mean it wasn't infuriating. 

“So, I meant to ask you,” Laurent continued, ignoring all of Damen’s not-quite-questions. “Who do you recommend?”

Damen blinked, a weird warmth pervading him at Laurent’s business like tone. 

“Laurent…”

“I was thinking I should consider Pallas…for someone younger, with more vigour. I suppose I mourn for the seven hours I never experienced?”

“You experienced plenty, shut up,” Damen grumbled, cross with the concept even though there was something undeniably alluring about Laurent surveying a pile of men to find a fitting match at the whims of his pleasure.

The only downside of the whole picture is that it assumed Damen was not going to be among the candidates.

“Those days are so far behind,” Laurent replied, with a suffering sigh. He eyed Damen and his smile widened. “Maybe I should ask for enthusiastic volunteers and then evaluate them.”

Trust Laurent to hone his game to jab with more precision.

“Shut up.”

“I can start by making them strip and you confirm they won’t even bat an eye, right? No Veretian sensitivities to smother my wild tastes.”

“I’ll give you the damn smothering,” Damen uttered, between clenched teeth.

“Would you?” Laurent piped up at that, putting down his sword without even having used it.

“Shut up.”

“Why don’t you come over here and make me.”

Damen moved before Laurent even finished talking–and Laurent, conversely, dashed off.

They chased each other in the training room — competitiveness and a twisted brand of jealousy sinking towards something almost boyish, as Laurent twisted and turned, devious as a snake.

Damen barely got a grip on the lax linen shirt Laurent wore for training, but he used it with no qualms to pull Laurent against him and corner him between Damen’s body and a wooden weapon rack.

“How is this for smothering?” Damen whispered, towering against Laurent. 

With his head tilted up to look back and his forearms markedly held behind his back, Laurent didn’t even try to hide his heavy breathing — nor the entranced gaze he only reserved to Damen in intimate moments. Still, he managed to sound dismissive, with that little “Mmhn,” he gave all the time to councillors to let them know they should try harder on their drafts before presenting them.

Damen slid a leg between Laurent’s and held him more firmly in his arms. He knew the warmth of Laurent’s body, the curve of that back and the firmness of that ass just below where Damen was exerting his grip. He also knew, with ease, that Laurent was hard.

“Poor you, neglected and yet refusing to speak,” Damen teased back, dropping his head down to touch their forehead. 

Laurent looped a leg around Damen’s, but still murmured, defiantly, “Try harder.”

With a little growl, Damen pressed Laurent more firmly against the corner, rocking against him in a sharp, unmistakable motion, and holding him harder against Damen’s body in turn. With his head dropped to the side, he kissed Laurent’s neck — and there was no _harder_ for this, never.

Laurent hummed again, but this time there was no dismissal in the sound. Just a heaving, soft noise. Still he said, keening a bit, “More.”

At that, Damen let go of his grip on Laurent’s forearm and reached down his back, to hoist him up more fully. They both moaned low at the increased friction, and Laurent scrambled to hold onto Damen’s shoulders. 

“You could have just said that you wanted it,” Damen groaned, running his tongue along Laurent’s sensitive jawline and pushing the linen shirt out of his trousers. 

Laurent looped his legs around Damen’s waist and ground against him with more purpose — his nails digging a bit in Damen’s nape at the sensation.

“And where’s the fun in that.”  


"Is that what you want?" Damen asked, with the edge of his teeth sliding on the outline of Laurent's earlobe. "Fun?" 

It would never be this simple, in the twisting and turning of how Laurent manipulated the reality around him. And yet sometimes, somehow, it was — and those were the games Damen loved to indulge the most, the ones that made Laurent grin tentative and joyful. They were whimsical in a youthful way, and Damen would always be reluctant to let responsibilities quench something Laurent already engaged in so rarely. 

Laurent hummed part of his assent, somewhere to the side, but didn't dare to nod, not if the movement risked dislodging the slow nibbling of Damen's teeth. "And good, also." 

The admission filled Damen with indulgence, the type that always tasted like newfound peace no matter how much time it passed. "Is that the depth of my neglect, or whatever this is?" _This_ was the overall situation, and certainly not the slow arch of Laurent's spine under the pressure of Damen's hand — of his thumb, running slow circles at the dip between two vertebrae, close to the hem of Laurent's trousers. "I thought I knew _good_ , for us." 

Laurent trembled in a wave, as if even just listening to Damen talking about pleasure sufficed to bring the essence of it closer to the surface. This, Damen loved also — every time Laurent had to forgo his grip on dialectics to let his body ground him. And now, his body was between Damen and a wall, and the leverage of it was enough for his erection to rub off on Damen's stomach. With their chests pressed together, Damen could feel the deep inhale, the sagging weight that followed as Laurent's control melted towards sensation. 

"You do," Laurent whispered, his breath hot against Damen's cheek as he slid over, yearning for a kiss. "You do, and I want it." 

Damen kissed Laurent's lips once, then twice, breaking to grin over the little slip — the biggest concession to Laurent's distraction. "So you do want it." 

A frustrated sound bumped between them, and Laurent proceeded to kiss Damen more properly — full, open, _more_ and _harder_ as their tongues met. His arms tightened around Damen's shoulders and teasing Laurent's back as he chased friction on Damen's chest was definitely enough to elicit goosebumps under Damen's fingertips. He had to break the kiss for a little gasp, one second after, and his eyelids, out of focus in the closeness, were heavy over his eyes. 

"I know this is not good enough. Even if it makes you shake like this," Damen whispered, again, when there was no reply. 

_Like this_ — like Damen making his grip more substantial and threatening to make Laurent sully his trousers only with pressure, and their bodies together. Too youthful, for two grown men, and it wouldn't be the first time, because neither of them were so invested in the pretence of being able to help it to avoid it. 

And yet it would really feel incomplete, for Laurent's own narrative. 

"What about," Damen started, and then lost track a bit, because kissing Laurent and feeling his laboured breaths against the slide of their tongues was so much more attractive. "What about I bring you to a proper chamber, for this." 

"Our chambers?" Laurent asked, lolling his head side to side. 

"Whatever chamber I get, close enough. Isn't this our palace?" 

Laurent broke their soft speaking against each other's lips to laugh, the sound bubbling out of his throat with a little moan at the end. "Oh, that would be so _scandalous_ ," he emphasised, as if it was the best achievement of the day. "Are you gonna put me down for this?" 

Damen nibbled Laurent's smile into a softer gaping, with teeth on lips and breath on breath, but still refused to let this banter slide away completely — it coiled in his insides, full of promises, and at every exchanged whisper Laurent shivered harder, rocked himself with a little more purpose. "Mmhn, you would add to the scandal, as you are." He rocked Laurent against the wall, rolling his body as he would do to fuck him, and only stopped when Laurent broke into a moan, eyelids fluttering. 

Two seconds of silence, three, and for how demanding Laurent had been in his game he definitely missed the beat now. 

Damen hoisted him up again, Laurent's body jumping in more ways than just this one against his own, and began to walk away from the wall and across the training rooms. He loved the weight of him, the impossibility of handle anything else but Laurent completely entrusting himself to his grip. 

"Well, let me think about it, maybe I'll put you down," Damen declared. 

He still ended up beelining his way to the door, because Laurent kissed him with a little laughter and not kissing back was not an option. 

This would be a scandal, but also a distraction, and also as delightful for the whole Court to chatter about as he was for the two of them to live through. 

Knowing on this, and then some, Damen twisted his weight against the door until it opened with Laurent still carried in his arms. 

He found his way out, and let the rest of it just flow — no plans, no games, but surely some laughter.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!
> 
> Kudos, comments and flying pigeons of appreciation are love. Come and find me at [My Tumblr](http://seekthemist.tumblr.com) for anything else.
> 
> And yes, I'm totally still working on bigger, more convoluted stuff for this fandom!


End file.
